Reunion in Nord
by jamesb497
Summary: When they were reunited in Nord what if Alisa did more that just hug Rean. Day 1 of 25. Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

When they were reunited in Nord what If Alisa did more that just hug Rean.

So after playing Cold Steel 3 I decided to write some more fan fictions about this pairing and decided to make this challenge. So here it is the 1st of 25 stories of Rean and Alisa.

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Please forgive Spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy

* * *

Rean, Elliot, Fie, Gaius, Celine, and Claire were riding into the northern part of the highlands looking for Alisa and Millium.

"Any sign of them yet?" Rean asked.

"Nope nothing yet." Elliot said.

"Wait Rean over there." Fie said.

Rean and the others looked to where Fie was pointing and saw that Alisa and Millium were fighting a big monster.

"Come on, let's go." Rean said as he rode towards them the other's close behind.

Alisa fired an arrow and Millium punched the monster with Lammy, but it barely did anything.

"Damn it this thing is tough." Alisa said.

"This beast it that tough?" Millium asked.

Then the beast let out a loud roar staggering the two.

"Ngh."

"We are sooo screwed."

"Run away! Now! Forget about me just run!" Gwyn said.

The Monster then raised its claw to swipe at them.

"GALE!" Rean used used the second form of the Eight Leaves One Bladed School to quickly close the distance and blocked the attack.

"Alisa Millium are you two alright." Rean said as Fie and Claire fired a few shots at the beast.

"Alisa. Millium." Elliot said.

"Are you two alright?" Gaius asked.

"We'll back you up." Fie said.

The two girls didn't hear them they were to focused on the black haired boy in front of them.

"Well if it isn't Gaius and your…!"

"REAN!" Alisa exclaimed cutting her grandfather off

"You're totally alive… And Claire's with you, too! Double score!"

"We can talk later! Our first priority is taking down this beast!" Claire said.

"Just be careful! This is no ordinary beast it's a cryptid!" Celine said.

"Got'cha!" Millium said

"Ready?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah, Class VII ATTACK!"

The monster was tough, but it was no match for the Rean and the other's. After the battle was over everyone sheathed their weapons.

"Ahaha. Claire, I'm so happy to see you!" Millium exclaimed as she ran up to her and hugged.

"Millium. I'm so glad that you're alright it's wonderful to see you again." she said as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Haha. Yeah Same to you. That new outfit you've got looks Smoken on you too!"

"Heehee. Smokin, huh?

Rean Smiled at the two before he turned to face Alisa.

"Hey Alisa." he said.

Alisa said nothing just walked up to Rean.

"Alisa are you okay?"

She didn't answer she finished walking up to him. Then she threw her arms around him and kissed him. Everyone just stood there shocked at her bold move. Rean being the most shocked.

Alisa then realized what she had done. She broke the kiss and backed away.

"I-Im sorry Rean. I-I was just so happy to see again that I.." Alisa could feel tears in her eyes.

Rean walked up to her and gave her a smile before he pressed his lips against hers. Alisa just stood there confused. Then Rean broke the kiss and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Alisa."

"Rean." she wrapped her arms around him and said. "I missed you Rean. I missed you so so much and I love you too."

"I missed you too and I'm not going anywhere without you."

They two looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Clears throat."

The two jumped apart and looked at everyone else. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations you two." Gaius said.

"I'm happy for you." Elliot said.

"You to look cute together." Fie said.

"Congratulations I guess." Celine said.

"My Alisa I never thought that you would pull such a bold move like that in front of your grandfather." Gwyn said.

Alisa's face turned red.

Claire said nothing just gave the two a smile.

"I'm happy for you two. But now it's my turn!" Millium exclaimed as she jumped on Rean.

"Whoa." Rean said as he barely caught Millium.

As the two had their moment Alisa tried to calm her fast beating heart, but she couldn't do it nor could she get rid of the smile that was on her face.

* * *

**So for anyone that wants to hear my thoughts on Cold Steel 3 I have 4 things to say.**

**1 It made me cry. Something only 3 other games have done before. Final Fantasy 10, Kingdom Hearts 3, and Trails in the Sky 1st Chapter.**

**2 I was pissed that I was left on a cliffhanger like Cold Steel 1 except this one was much worse and now I'm left to suffer until the 4th one comes out in the west.**

**3 10 out of 10.**

**4 Like Cold Steel 1 & 2. I have the platinum. **


End file.
